Sueños rotos
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Okita Sougo solo mira el modo en el que se ha desarrollado la historia, sin nada que hacer o decir. De todos modos, ¿Quien querría una casa vieja, unos hijos molestos, y una esposa tan ruidosa como esa? Definitivamente el no. Ginkagu con un poquito de okikagu.


Hola a todos, espero que la historia les agrade.

La historia no tiene un punto exacto de tiempo, no sé ni cuantos años tendría cada quien ni como paso todo, solo sé que Gintokitty fue a hacerle ñam ñam a Kagura y resulto vivo a pesar de Umibozu XD.

Los personajes no son míos si no de nuestro Gorila favorito que al parecer está haciendo un matadero de personajes (No he leído el manga).

Sin embargo la historia salió de los espaguetis de mi cerebro.

Sin más disfruten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sueños Rotos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los niños no dejaban de hacer ruido y gritar mientras corrían por toda la casa persiguiendo al par de perros, parecían felices mientras al mismo tiempo hacían sonar un par de campanas.

Al otro extremo de la sala se encontraban los dos adultos sentados en el sillón platicando, la cara de ella denotaba un poco de dolor mientras sujetaba su cabeza, él, frente a ella la veía con preocupación. Habían estado hablando tranquilamente y a gusto antes de que los mocosos llegaran del patio haciendo ruido, apretó los puños, ¿Acaso no comprendían que su madre estaba enferma? Los sonidos fuertes le provocaban espantosas migrañas que ni si quiera una yato como ella era capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo, esto a causa de ciertas lesiones resultado de aquella batalla.

-¿Estás bien china?-pregunto él con su habitual tono de voz, tratando de ocultar su ya evidente preocupación.

-Sí, solo un poco cansada-ella forzó una sonrisa mientras sujetaba un poco su cabeza-Nada que un poco de descanso no cure.

-Bien-respondió dudoso

-...Iré por un poco de agua, ¿Quieres?

-No, estoy bien.

Kagura se levanto con dirección a la cocina, pero en ese momento los gritos de los niños fueron más estruendosos. Tal vez fue demasiado insoportable para ella porque a medio camino cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza, el dolor era insoportable. De inmediato Okita se levanto presuroso acudiendo en su auxilio. Tomándola con una delicadeza que nadie podría imaginarle capaz, la tomo de los hombros para mirarla directo al rostro, ese de afilados ojos azules enmarcado por sus naranjas cabellos.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?-la preocupación manchaba sus ojos escarlata. Se le veía más pálida de lo normal.

Los niños dejaron de jugar y corrieron hacia su madre. Sus caritas mostraban la misma preocupación que la de Sougo

-Mami, Mami. ¡Mami!-llamaban fuerte a su madre.

En ese momento la paciencia del castaño se agoto, tomó a la niña de las muñecas y comenzó a agitarla.

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿Acaso no vez que la lastimas?!

-¡Tío, suelta a mi hermana!-Intervino asustado el pequeño, interponiéndose entre ambos. Tal acto causo que empujara un poco a su madre quien seguía en el suelo tras él.

-Deja de lastimarla-Eso fue lo único que dijo Sougo con mirada amenazante para después lanzarle una bofetada al pequeño.

El silencio que siguió estuvo cargado de incredulidad. Yakumo tenía sus ojos rojos abiertos de par en par, su cuerpecito temblaba y su mejilla estaba roja por el golpe. Tras de el Akane tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas...y atrás de la niña de tan solo seis años, Kagura se había quedado inmóvil, parecía que el dolor ya no estaba presente, en su lugar sus labios se apretaron en una línea.

-...Vuelve-murmuró ella-Vuelve a tocar a alguno de mis hijos...

Sougo estaba un tanto congelado, sabía porque lo había hecho pero aun así tal vez se había pasado.

-Vuelve a tocar a alguno de mis hijos-repitió Kagura-Y TE MATO, MALNACIDO.

Sus siempre ojos azules se tornaron como la sangre, de un solo puñetazo mando a volar al castaño por los aires, atravesando la pared. Okita miro hacia el hoyo por donde la yato salía lentamente, su paso sin vacilar la llevo hasta donde él estaba sentado.

-Puedo perdonar todo, excepto que dañes a mi familia.-Su voz sonaba tan letal como una espada cortando el viento-A partir de hoy ya no eres de la familia, olvídate de nosotros.

-...Espera, Kagura-Su sangre se helo. No, no podía estar hablando enserio, no podían separarla de ella-Espera.

Apretó los puños contra la tierra, dirigió su mirada llena de rencor hacia los pequeños que aun dentro de la casa lucían asustados. Todo era culpa de ellos, de ellos y de _él_. El _danna_ le había arrebatado lo que pudo haber sido suyo. No era justo, si tan solo no existieran.

-Vete, vete antes de que te rompa la cara por tan sólo ver así a mis hijos. No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros, olvida que existimos y no te pongas en mi presencia.

-Mami.-llamo Akane, saliendo de la casa siendo seguida por Yakumo.

-Todo está bien pequeños, mami se ha encargado de todo-Arrodillándose ante ellos los abrazo y comenzó a acariciarles suavemente el cabello como solo una madre sabe hacer.

Okita se mantenía en su lugar. El la había amado desde hacía mucho más tiempo que nadie más, el era quien merecía estar al lado de Kagura, el era quien merecía aquella casa, aquellos hijos. Entonces ¿Por qué se le negó todo ello?

-Llegue-la voz provenía desde dentro de la casa-¿Kagura? Los gemelos se me durmieron y las bolsas de las compras se me están cayendo, ¿Podrías ayuda...?-Se escuchó un ruido de múltiples latas y bolsas cayendo al suelo-Kagura, Akane, Yakumo-de la pared rota apareció Gintoki con dos bebés en brazos-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Nada que no haya podido resolver.-Sentencio cortante la mujer.

-¿Okita?

-Ese hombre ya se iba para nunca volver.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ha pasado?-miro del castaño a la pelinaranja y de regreso, luego hacia sus hijos quienes en los brazos de su madre se refugiaban temerosos-¿Que les hiciste a mis hijos malnacido?-Su antiguo nombre parecía renacer, Shiroyasha se precipitó hacia Sougo y con una mano lo alzó de la camisa siendo que con la otra aun mantenía a dos bebés plácidamente dormidos-¿Porque mis hijos lloran y mi mujer te ha golpeado? Dudo que estén jugando a la casita

-Ja-aquel comentario le causo una carcajada, que ironía...que lamentable...cuánto dolor-El que está jugando a la casita eres tu danna, con la china y esos niños. Estas jugando con lo que se suponía debió haber sido mío desde el inicio.

-Nunca hiciste nada para que fuera tuyo, no vengas ahora como un bebé ruidoso a querer destruir la paz que con tanto sufrimiento me costó conseguir.

Haaa, Gintoki tenía toda la razón, él nunca hizo nada para tener una mujer tan molesta como esa, ni unos niños tan ingenuos y mucho menos un par de gemelos tontos. Nunca le dijo nada a Kagura creyendo infantilmente que ella debía ser quien se humillara para pedirle una vida juntos. Cuan iluso había sido.

Soltándose del agarre cayó con gracilidad sobre sus pies, limpió el hilo de sangre que escurría de la comisura de sus labios producto de la patada de Kagura, y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos se dirigió a la salida de aquel hogar. Un paso más para estar fuera de la casa Sakata.

Se detuvo y dio un último vistazo.

Si, quien querría una casa como esa, con perros, unos niños dulces, un par de gemelos adorables y una mujer cálida.

Esos eran solo sueños para gente sádica como él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadaaaaaaaa, otro Ginkagu con un poquito de Okikagu.

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, me tarde mas en tener tiempo de editarla que en escribirla pero aquí esta.

Si les gusto manden sus review, sino, también.

Y recuerden chicos, cada que dejan de creer en una actualización un escritor de fanfic muere , cuídenos.

Bendiciones de Yatogami.


End file.
